


The Cat and His Prey

by Bee_Li



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Everyone is protective of Hinata, Execution, Family Feels, Heavy Angst, Hinata Whump, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Significant Other, Kageyama tobio is worried, Kenma kozume goes insane, Kuroo Tetsurou needs a hug, Lots of Crying, M/M, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Sugawara Koushi, This is an AU, beheaded, everyone is worried, kenma is confused, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Li/pseuds/Bee_Li
Summary: " Kenma is confused, there’s an urge to rip out Hinata’s feathers, but Hinata’s his best friend so he won’t. But he wants to, he wants to sink his hands into the soft down of it and rip them until there’s nothing but bones and flesh and blood. He wants to lay upon a bed of feathers that he plucked from a crow that belonged to Karasuno."Kenma goes crazy, this story snowballed, and I don't know what to do with myself. I wanted some hurt, I wanted angst. And this was the result, I'm so sorry.TW:Death and violence.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38





	The Cat and His Prey

Kenma is confused, there’s an urge to rip out Hinata’s feathers, but Hinata’s his best friend so he won’t. But he wants to, he wants to sink his hands into the soft down of it and rip them until there’s nothing but bones and flesh and blood. He wants to lay upon a bed of feathers that he plucked from a crow that belonged to Karasuno. But he won’t, he’s not his ancestors. 

Karasuno and Nekoma are allies, they are allies that love each other very much, just like how every clan loves and supports each other, Shiratorizawa the eagles, always helping out. Even Inarizaki, the foxes in the underbrush, help out too. None of them have fought in centuries. So why does Kenma want to see Hinata hurt so badly? 

Right now it’s just them, Hinata’s laying on his belly and humming something as he traces patterns into his arms, wings flared out, relaxed and comfortable. Kenma sits cross legged above Hinata, tail waving subconsciously, and ears starting to flatten somewhat. The sun’s about to start setting, and Kenma really wants to take a tuft of feathers and rip them out. 

,” Kenma, are you alright? You look tense.”

Kenma exhales,” Your feathers need preening.”

Hinata giggles,” Oh, alright then.”

,” Stay there I’ll do it.”

,” Kay.”

Hinata likes it when Kenma preens his feathers because the beans on Kenma’s hands are rough but squishy and he kneads into Hinata’s back so good that he can fall asleep to that. But something seems off, but whatever it is maybe this will help Kenma. Who always seems more relaxed after he preens Hinata’s wings when he’s stressed. 

Hinata is proud of his wings, he is short and thin, although he is stronger, and faster than most, he can also fly higher than anybody else in the team, going past the clouds and still breathing. He is proud of that, his tail feathers are long and sweep the ground gracefully. All of his feathers are shiny and thick, soft and easy to fall into to sleep. They are also some of the biggest in his clan. They aren’t as big as Daichi’s, or Tsukishima’s, but they’ve grown bigger than Asahi’s, just barely but still. They’re big and beautiful and he feels unstoppable with them. 

Kenma wedges his fingers under one feather, closing around it, the other hand pressed into Hinata’s back, and then he rips it out with a flash of glee in his eyes. Hinata shrieks but can’t react fast enough as Kenma rips out another one. Then another one, and another one. He doesn’t stop. 

Kenma is in absolute heaven, to see the smaller and younger boy scream and cry in pain, screams for help as his wings jolt and freeze in the pain, they bleed, it seeps into the ground and he thrashes against Kenma’s hold. But fingers dig into his throat, claws starting to press there and he wails. Kenma’s too engrossed in his task to notice that help has come. 

Something slams into him so fast, driving him into the dirt, feathers still locked in his hand, and then there’s Sugawara’s face inches above him, contorted in anger and tears collecting into them,” What the hell did you do?”

Kenma can still hear Hinata’s cries and his head lolls into the side, Sugawara slaps him and screams at him. 

What the hell did he do? 

What did he do to his child?

Kuroo snatches the feather’s from Kenma’s hand, he’s come running when he saw the screams and Kenma get pummeled into the ground, and now he sees the crying little crow with wings thrashing in pain, body twisted to alleviate it, and he sees the feathers in Kenma’s hands, the fury in Suga’s eyes, and he pieces it together. In a flash he is beside Suga,” Tend to Hinata, I can take care of Kenma.”

Suga’s eyes widened,” You didn’t tell him to do this did you?”

Kuroo shakes his head fast,” I wouldn’t harm a feather.”

,” We talk more later.”

,” Understandable, Hinata needs help, now.”

Suga runs off, rushing to pull Hinata close to him and examine the damage. He nearly cries at the gaps in Hinata’s wings, the wing’s Hinata was so proud to have. When he was a fledgling, he still is, but a younger fledgling, his wings were tiny and he could barely fly. And now he’s got strong ones only for his best friend to tear them to shreds. And they’re bleeding everywhere, seeping into his clothes and now his tears are staining Suga’s shirt as he clings, body shuddering in such immense pain. 

Suga has never wanted to kill a cat more in his life. 

But right now Hinata needs help. Right now Hinata is screaming and crying at the unimaginable pain in his wings and Suga doesn’t know what to do because Kenma’s still laying there while Kuroo questions him, and he holds Hinata closer to him,” Mama’s here, Shoyo, Mama’s here.”

Hinata whimpers quietly,” Hurts.”

,” I know, it’ll be over.”

,” When?”

,” I don’t know. Close your eyes, I’m going to bring you home.”

,” Okay.”

Suga hoists him up before taking off at breakneck speed to the nest, where he’s met with immediate confusion as people hear Hinata crying and covered with blood. Kageyama is by his side near instantly, tugging Hinata into his arms and Suga lets him, and blue eyes are filled with gut wrenching fury,” What happened?”

Suga takes a deep breath,” Kenma ripped his feather’s out. I found him ripping them out.”

Kageyama tightens his hold on Hinata a little bit before he takes a deep breath,” Shoyo, Shoyo, can you hear me?”

Hinata nods slightly and buries his face more into Kageyama, mumbling something incomprehensible to him. Kageyama hums before turning to Asahi,” Get me medication, pain relievers, anything, he needs help.”

Asahi flies off and the other’s in their age group gather, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, who help take his wigs off the ground, not missing the sharp gasp and flinch from Hinata who tries not to cry out in pain again. 

They carry him off to his nest, which is a little messy, but they don’t mind, throwing off any mess to clear a space for him, and starting the excruciating process of stretching his wings out fully. He shrieks and whimpers as they do, Kageyama murmurs soft apologies and murmurs of affection to him as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stretch them out. 

And then they want to scream too when they see the damage, important feathers missing, gaps between them, and it’s like looking at a butterfly that’s crumbled, dead for a number of days. Kageyama bends down to cradle Hinata, and then the rest of Karasuno is starting to file in. Ukai first, eyes widening when he sees what’s happened,” I’m scheduling a meeting with Nekoma, Takeda, stay with them.”

Takeda moves to grasp for Ukai, but he’s not quick enough as Ukai flies off, tearing through the air as fast as possible, gathering all the other leaders while he’s at it. Kyoko and Asahi stumble in next, holding gauze and pastes, herbs and such, they give Kageyama the things that Hinata needs to eat, along with a bowl of water for Hinata to swallow, and then they’re getting to work on his wings. Daichi and Suga are next to come in, sitting beside Kageyama, who has not left his place at Hinata’s side since. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima both flank the tips of Hinata’s wings, keeping it in place. 

Nishinoya and Tanaka are next, Nishinoya sitting on the other side of Kageyama, running his hands along Hinata’s back, shushing him softly as Tanaka holds one of Hinata’s hands. Yachi holds the other one when she comes in. Ennoshita, Chikara, and Kinoshita flank the entrance on the inside, making sure nothing else can infiltrate, no Kenma can attack him now. 

Maybe twenty minutes later there’s a scuffle and then a shout as Bokuto and Akaashi appear, bowing at the entrance before being let in. Bokuto stays near Tsukishima, and Bokuto goes behind Kageyama, who scoots slightly for Bokuto. Hinata’s wide eyed, subdued slightly, trying to take deep breaths to steady himself now that the medicine has started to work it’s magic. 

Bokuto is crying, he’s crying as he looks over all the damage,” Who the hell did this to him?”

Kageyama’s face hardens,” Kenma.”

Akaashi gasps slightly, and heads whip towards Kageyama, who goes further,” Suga saw the end of it, was there to pull Kenma off of him. Kenma was ripping his feather’s out.”

Kikyo dips more healing paste onto the empty feather holes that bleed. 

It’s not long before Aone, who specializes in snow, is from the winter clan, Date Tech, they’re known for fortresses that are impenetrable, useful for when the wars were raging, and useful for survival. He is cold around them, but that’s how he generally is, skin cold and icy, and he runs his fingers along the missing feather spots, helping soothe the burning. 

The Miya Twins with Sasuka are next, fox tails and perked ears, wandering eyes and concern. They also fill into the group, the next becoming tight as they gather around, trying not to grimace. Sasuka nearly throws up at the wounds, and Atsumu gently brings Sauka to him, placing a hand over his eyes. For once Sasuka doesn’t complain. 

Ushijima and Tendou fly in next, taking their respective spots and analyzing the damage, Tendou wants nothing more than to give him a blanket to cover the shudders and wounds. Ushijima wonders what even happened. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi are next, wolves, they’ve climbed and made it here, there’s room for maybe two people left in the nest. But Oikawa forces himself to look away from the wounds, instead he looks at Kageyama, who looks back at him, and Oikawa can’t remember when Kageyama looked so angry. Iwaizumi leans against him slightly, trying not to gag at the smell. 

There’s a smell, the smell of dried blood and opened flesh, it stinks, and it fills their noses, none of them complain though, they are here to support Hinata, to watch and be ready, to ensure nothing will come to harm him anymore. 

Then they smell a cat, and Kuroo’s head pops up, he’s alone, and he looks like shit. There’s a scratch on his cheek, it might need stitches, but he looks tired too. He holds his hands up,” I’m not here to harm, I promise. I’m here to share.”

They let him in, and he takes a deep breath,” Kenma’s being interrogated right now by the leaders. I don’t know what happened, well I do, I pieced it together. He ripped out Hinata’s feather’s right?”

He’s staring straight at Kageyama, who nods and he continues,” I will share my side of the story if that is acceptable.”

Kageyama nods, focusing on Kuroo, and part of him feels trapped,” I was maybe a quarter mile away when I heard screaming, so I ran towards it, and by the time I arrived there was a lot of damage. Kenma has Hinata pinned while he ripped out feathers, and then Suga came in, tore Kenma off of him, and I stepped in at that time. I started questioning Kenma while Suga went to help Hinata, and then when Suga left I started to drag Kenma off, since he wasn’t responsive. Kenma tried to gauge my eyeballs out, he missed, and so I dragged him off to Yasufumi. And then Ukai came, and we started gathering the leaders, and they decided on interrogation, and so I left, I wanted to see how he was doing.”

He took a deep breath,” And I am so, so sorry. I had no idea Kenma was going to do that, or he thought of doing that, or anything. If I had known, the outcome of this situation would be a lot different, and I will do my best to make it up. On behalf of all of Nekoma, we are clueless to know what happened with Kenma to drive him to do this, but all of us are extremely sorry.”

They turned to Kageyama, who grit his teeth,” I forgive the Nekoma clan, I do not forgive Kenma Kozume.”

Kuroo nodded,” I understand, thank you for the forgiveness.”

,” Understand that this does not automatically fix things.”

,” Of course, we have yet to determine what will happen with Kenma, and I trust that will be up to Karasuno to decide what will happen to him. And I understand if the outcome results in his banishment or execution, Nekoma will survive without him.”

,” We haven’t decided anything yet.”

,” Yet.”

,” We’ll see.”

Kuroo had a feeling he just lost his lover.

****  
Four hours later and all the clans were gathered in Karasuno’s court. There was silence in the dead of night, nothing but full moonlight to illuminate them, and the glowing eyes around them. 

Kenma is led onto the stone slab, tail flicking and ears flattened, his clothes are clean, changed into his best clothes, because tonight could be his last. Ukai steps forward,” We are here to pass the judgment of Kozume Kenma.”

Kenma’s eyes slowly turn towards his, confusion swirles through his brain, he can barely remember doing it, it was foggy, like he was being possessed to do it or something, he doesn’t know. But he did it, the feeling in his gut it satiated, but at the cost of what happened. 

Ukai continues after that pause,” We present the victim.”

Kageyama comes out, carrying a shivering Hinata, and they show the damage on his wings, gasps and shrieks of outrage echo throughout the court, and quiet almost instantly. Hinata whimpers quietly, and Kageyama presses his lips to his forehead,” Shh, just a little bit more.”

Nekoma has his lips pressed into a thin line,” We have heard from witnesses, Sugawara Koshi and Kuroo Tetsurou, what has happened. Near sunset today Kozume Kenma attacked Shoyo Hinata by pinning him to the ground and proceeding to rip out many feathers, important and unimportant, it has left great damage on him. And during his transportation he has scratched his mate’s cheek, Kuroo Tetsurou, to the point where the wound will need stitching. We have two options that we will lay out to the people.”

Kuroo shut his eyes, he wondered if the kiss he and Kenma had shared ten hours earlier, before Kenma left to go hang out with Hinata, was their last, if the eggs that were being incubated as their children in the pods would be their last. He wondered if last night was the last night that Kenma would curl against him, and whisper his love to Kuroo in the dead of night when no one else was awake and the moonlight had shone on them. If last night was the last that Kenma was deep inside of Kuroo, who had to have a paw over his mouth to muffle the whimpers and moans of pleasure. He wondered if it would end tonight. 

Ukai presented the judgment,” The first option, execution. Tonight, if this is chosen, he will be beheaded. The second option of tonight, permanent exile. He will be banished to beyond all of our territories and without the ability to return for the rest of his years.”

Kuroo tried, he tried not to cry. But his sob rippled through the air, and Bokuto’s eyes widened slightly, but he understood. Kenma was still Kenma, and Kenma was Kuroo’s, from the very beginning, and now he wasn’t. Either way he wasn’t. Quietly Bokuto shuffled in front Kuroo, hugging him tightly. Kuroo resisted for a moment before melting, clinging and muffling himself on Bokuto’s shoulders. 

Nekoma held up two stones, one painted red, the other yellow, he spoke,” Red is execution, yellow is exile. I will hold one up, and you will cheer. Cheer for which one you want.”

He held up the yellow one, only a few hollars, Kuroo cried harder, legs threatening to give out under him, and Bokuto caught him when he did. The red was held and the crowd nearly deafened them, Kenma was to be executed tonight.   
Ukai spoke again once the crowd grew quiet,” We will allow the last goodbye for Kuroo to Kenma.”

Kuroo all but scampered up the stone, to where Kenma was wide eyed and teary, held down by chains, he whispered,” Kuroo.”

Kuroo kissed him quickly,” I hate you for this, I hate you so much. I’ll never forgive you, but I still love you.”

Kenma kissed him this time,” I love you too, and I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

,” Time!”

One last kiss before Kuroo slipped off the stone and back to Bokuto, who just picked him up and turned him away, Akaashi covered Kuroo’s ears. 

Ukai held an axe, neat and sharp, it would be quick, and somewhat painless, no more than a few seconds of excruciating pain, for all it was worth, Kenma would be in less pain than Hinata would. Hinata who would maybe never fly like he used to again. Hinata who might have had his freedom of being a crow stripped. 

It came down in one blow and Kenma’s head rolled, mouth agape and hair fanned out, the neck dripping blood before falling to the side with a thump. Kuroo wailed, he felt it, he felt the connection between them snap and die, Kenma was dead. Bokuto rubbed his back carefully,” Tetsu, Tetsu.”

They could only hear Kuroo’s cries, and Hinata’s pained whimpers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This story is rough to say the least, and I mean, I might go back to finish editing it, maybe. We'll see, and anyways, past couple of weeks have been rough, an understatement, and I really wanted to write this idea out so here we are. At the epitome of angst in an AU. Anyways, feel free to comment, the feed my soul, much love.-DepressedSmolBollOfWack


End file.
